yugiohfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jals Sylar
History Jals Syven was a duelist that entered the Duel Academy after Judai and his friends. He entered the Duel Academy and studied there for 3 years until his graduation, He had a small group of friends they were Shin, Gin, Nicks, Ester and Jack which got together after various incidents, Jals never wanted to leave the Duel Academy because according to him "I want to teach a new generation" and also because new students meant new research and duels. Jals had a black cat with him that was gifted to him on his 16 birthday before joining the Duel Academy, his cat also known as "Arata" and he always warned Jals when danger was near academy, Jals always protected his friends and schoolmates even if it meant being lost in the other dimension for countless months, In the beginning of his first year he had to duel against a senior student named Edward to save a friend from the power of darkness and he lost, that friend was Toby and Jals would always remember his lost, After losing Jals spent many nights creating a new deck created to protect everyone. In the second year of the Duel Academy they did a Tag tournament to evaluate the students, Jals partner that whole year was Jack his best friend in the academy and both of them got the average scores in dueling with other groups but the highest in the written exam, at the end of that year a society was created by Jals and Jack in order to help the academy's teachers that group was known as "New Destinies" and the first thing they did was defeat the students that were using the power of darkness and the other dimensions to their will, at the end of that year Jals fell ill to a mysterious disease that was later diagnosed and labeled as "The Z Will" and that disease almost killed Jals. The disease was one of the hardest things for Jals even costing his vision, Jals than decided to look for help in his friends and his deck, he then felt something new... Arata brought Jals a new card that card was "Dark Doriado" and she helped Jals see his cards and friends again but of course for a limited time. By the beginning of the third year Jals was placed in the Obelisk Dorm along with his other friends, by that time the New Destinies thought that their job was over... That was when the spirits of the cards rebelled and started attacking duelists in the island, Shin, Gin and Nicks fell victim to the attacks and were sent to the hospital in the island. Jals angry with what happened decide to solve matters alone and went to the spirit world to solve the problem, however arriving there he was torn apart from his deck and was left in the dark but then Arata appeared and helped him through the darkness and brought with him cards his friends sent and with that deck Jals challenged The Creator who was causing the attacks After winning the Duel with The Creator, Jals could go home however The Creator saw that Jals was not a normal human for he was able to continue no matter how hard things were, so in a way to forgive himself the creator gave Jals his vision back and along with that power to see the spirits in the cards and his Dark Doriado back. Jals after coming back saw that things were different and then he saw his friends but they looked older... Jals then knew what happened, he had been away for 1 year. Most of Jals's friends where worried about him for the last year and thought he wouldn´t come back and the Headmaster even was afraid he had died, Jals then had to study to pass his third year in the school and that was one of the darkest years for him, because he saw what spirits could do when angry and saw how bad humans could go just for power so he decided to stop anyone from doing harm and isolated himself from the world, because of that he lost his score and was then sent back to Slifer Red. There he was alone with Arata until the beginning of the fourth year. In the last year Jals was summoned by the Headmaster for an important task, he was to guide a group of scientists to the Spirit World so they could study the other dimension. Jals at first denied saying that "If they go I cannot promise they will come back..." The Headmaster took the risk and sent Jals along with 3 scientists to the Spirit World. Jals was promised for his help in the research a position as teacher on the Duel Academy and graduated status. After 5 months he came back with the 3 scientists but he learned a lot on the Spirit World and was ready to teach that to new students. Appearance Jals in the first year of the Duel Academy used to keep his hair down until the beginning of the duel that's when he put his hair up and opened his black jacket, Jals got his brown hair from his Father's genes and his eyes from his Mother's. His black jacket was a gift from his Mother when he was joining the Duel Academy, Jals in the first year kept his hair long because he was to lazy too cut it and most of the times it was his friends which held him down to cut his hair down while he struggled to free himself Ester cut his hair down. After the end of the first year and start of the second year Jals kept his hair in a medium lenght and started wearing the Ra Yellow uniform, although most of the people liked his new hair Jals still felt that a long hair would be better. He maintained that style until his graduation. When he entered the Duel Academy when he was 16, when he graduated and became a teacher he was 20 years old. Relationships Shinichi Rhodes: Jals and Shinichi knew each other before joining the Duel Academy and both aspired to become great duelists, they both were room partners in the Slifer Dorm and while Shinichi lacked confidence Jals always helped him through the hard times. Shinichi grew to be a rival to Jals and both respected each other no matter the mistakes they made in their life. Shinichi and Jals still maintain contact to this day, while Shinichi call Jals simply as "Professor J" and Jals calls him "Tech Master Shin" they hang out always at the end of the month with the others. Gin Araikana: '''In the beginning both Jals and Gin didn't like each other, that came because both had different views of how to use their decks and how they cared about people in general. But with time their friendship grew after all it was Gin that gave Jals one of his best cards and Jals in return gave one that Gin would always carry. Gin now is relaxing around the world helping when trouble arrives, although Jals gave him specific orders to not fool around he still does it. Right now nobody knows where he is... '''Krista Shimdit "Nicks": '''She was one of the worst students in the Duel Academy and because of that she was held back and that's how she met Jals, she suffered a lot of bullying at the academy for having purple hair but that didn't stop Jals for he said "So what? Each person is weird in their own way! You should be proud of yourself!" In the beginning she did not listen to him but with time she learned and together with New Destinies she proved her worth dueling until she couldn't take it anymore. She sometimes blames herself for Jals losing his vision and losing a year of his life. That's why she decided to study to learn everything to help her old friend. She always gives Jals a new medicine to try to take his disease away but she knows he will eventually die because of it... '''Ester Virion: '''Jals met him on the first day of the school and Ester did not like Jals at first saying he was "Too juvenile" however that proved to be his first mistake for dueling against Jals he saw how mature he was, and regretting judging him by his looks Ester decided to follow Jals closely and watch his every move and learning more about that strange teenager. Their friendship proved to be a good one when Ester in a desperation sent Arata to Jals in the other dimension saving him. Ester is studying the other dimension to learn more about what Jals went through. '''Jack Venios: Jack entered the school on the second year as a transfer student and quickly made friendship with Jals, both had a lot in common but what made them communicate faster was the fact that Jack had a dog that found Arata on the beach with Jals, both dueled there but their duel ended in a draw and both decided to challenge each other on that beach every Friday to know who was the best, until this day if you go to the beach of the Duel Academy on a Friday you'll find both dueling there. Decks Jals used four decks on his school life in the Duel Academy, each deck represented a change in him and how much he grew to use the cards his friends gave him. '''First Deck: '''His first deck was inspired by the best student in the Duel Academy Judai Yuki, however this deck proved to be a complete upgrade or sometimes downgrade on the original and seeing that Jals could not use it's full potential this Deck was left behind in favor of the second. Main Deck - Monsters: * Elemental Hero Avian X2, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Neos Alius, Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Shadow Mist, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Elemental Hero Woodsman, Elemental Hero Ocean, Elemental Hero Heat, Elemental Hero Bladedge, Elemental Hero Lady Heat, Elemental Hero Blazeman, Winged Kuriboh X2, Winged Kuriboh Lv10, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, Neo-Spacian Glow Moss, Neo-Spacian Flame Scarab, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. Main Deck - Spells: * Polymerization X2, Mask Change X2, Miracle Fusion,Transcendent Wings, E - Emergency Call, R - Righteous Justice, Flute Of Summoning Kuriboh, Pot Of Duality. Main Deck - Traps: * Hero Signal, A Hero Emerges, Mirror Force, Trap Hole, Magic Cylinder, Shadow Spell, Sakuretsu Armor, Negate Attack, Compulsory Evacuation Device, Call Of The Haunted Extra Deck: * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Masked Hero Koga, Elemental Hero Terra Firma, Masked Hero Divine Wind, Masked Hero Darklaw, Contrast Hero Chaos '''Second Deck: '''After dueling with Jack, Jals saw that he needed to improve his Deck and adapt to a new world, this new deck had cards from Ester & Nicks and proved to be his second best Deck, but after going to the Spirit World he lost this Deck. This deck used Spellcasters and Warriors to their full potential. Main Deck Monsters: * Dark Magician X2, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Doriado, Jack's Knight, Hydrotortoise, The Empowered Warrior,Ventdra, The Empowered Warrior, Terratiger,The Empowered Warrior, Millennium Shield, Arnis, The Empowered Warrior, Green Turtle Summoner, Blue Dragon Summoner, White Tiger Summoner, Golden Dragon Summoner, Red Sparrow Summoner, Queen's Knight, Dark Blade, Kuraz The Light Monarch, King's Knight, Warrior Dai Grepher Main Deck - Spells: * Mystical Space Typhoon, The Warrior Returning Alive, Blind Spot Attack, The A. Forces, Axe Of Despair, Lucky Iron Axe, Polymerization, Enemy Controller, Change Of Heart, Supply Squad Main Deck - Traps: * MIrror Force, Jar Of Greed, Zero Gravity, The Paths Of Destiny, Bottomless Trap Hole, Pinpoint Guard, Dust Tornado, Raigeki Break, Call Of The Haunted X2 Extra Deck: * Arcana Knight Joker '''Third Deck: '''After losing his Deck in the Spirit World this third Deck was given by his friends which sent Arata to deliver this Deck to him, this was a temporary Deck that Jals used to battle The Creator and after returning home this Deck was then perfected to its true potential. This Deck used Spellcasters, Warriors and Dragons to complete each other. It was also the first time Jals used Synchros and Pendulum monsters. Main Deck - Monsters: * Sonic Chick,Wizard Buster Destruction Sword, Buster Blader, Odd-Eyes Dragon X2, Elemental Hero Avian, Luster Pendulum - The Dracoslayer, Elemental Hero Ocean, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Dragon Buster Destruction Sword, Performapal Rain Goat, Steam Synchron, Stargazer Magician, Timegazer Magician, Lord Of D, Elemental Hero Woodsman, Elemental Hero Avian, Dark Magician. Main Deck - Spells: * Smashing Ground, The A. Forces, Anti-Magic Arrows, Mask Change, Karma Of Destruction Swordsman, Sorcerous Spell Wall, Pot Of Duality, Enemy Controller, Swords Of Revealing Light, Polymerization X2, Main Deck - Traps: * A Hero Emerges, Bottomless Trap Hole, Royal Writ Of Taxation, Shadow Spell, Sakuretsu Armor, Negate Attack, Magic Cylinder, Soul Resurrection, Mirror Force, Compulsory Evacuation Device, Extra Deck * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Elemental Hero Terra Firma, Masked HERO Divine Wind, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Buster Dragon, Splendid Rose. Notes Unknown Category:Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Mary Sue